Sabrina
Sabrina is an adult female Smilodon that was rescued in Saving the Sabretooth. She is one of two Smilodon that were captured for breeding. Biography (Saving the Sabretooth)]] In Saving the Sabretooth, Nigel invited Saba Douglas-Hamilton (a big cat expert) to join him in rescuing saber-tooth cats. Together, they traveled back to South America 10,000 years ago, when the last of the saber-tooth cats were struggling to survive. During the expedition, Saba finds a dead cub, and informs Nigel. Both take the death of the cub as a clue that the mother is in bad shape. The next day, Saba finds Sabrina on an elevated rock, looking at her as a potential meal. Sabrina starts snarling at Saba, when Saba's walkie-talkie goes off. When Saba answers Nigel's message, Sabrina is gone. Later on, Saba and Nigel have managed to track her down to a ledge, and witness her hunt a deer. Unfortunately, the deer catches her scent, and bolts well ahead of the Smilodon. Nigel and Saba then follow Sabrina to her den, and discover that she has one living cub. Sabrina tries to nurse her cub, but the cub isn't able to get any milk from her. As Nigel & Saba move in to tranquilize her, they both notice a young male heading toward Sabrina. Saba fears that the male will try to kill the cub, and Sabrina is too weak to defend it. They instead tranquilize the male first. It takes ten minutes for the male Smilodon to be fully sedated. Nigel & Saba then try to rescue Sabrina & her cub, but once they arrive, they recieve devastating news: the cub has died in the wait. Quickly, Saba tranquilizes her. The two Saber-tooth Cats are then taken to Prehistoric Park, where Suzanne spends the next two weeks nursing Sabrina back to health. She is cautiously optimistic that Sabrina & the young male will have cubs. In The Bug House, Sabrina has recovered from her emaciated state in the previous episode. Suzanne wants ) ]] her to breed with the young male Saber-tooth Cat, but Sabrina displays nothing but aggression. Later in the episode, Sabrina can be found snarling in her enclosure's shelter as the crew construct climbing frames for the Smilodon pair. Suzanne believes that this technique called "Environment enrichment" will help Sabrina calm down enough to accept the young male as a mate. The next day, Suzanne goes to check how the two Smilodon are doing with their climbing frames. The frames have made a real difference for Sabrina, as she is seen rolling on the ground, rubbing against posts, and displaying lots of affection. Suzanne even notices that Sabrina is not ignoring the male Saber-tooth Cat anymore. Suzanne believes that Sabrina may be comfortable enough to have the male wander into her half of the enclosure. Later that day, Suzanne opens the doorway separating the Saber-tooth Cats. The male walks up to Sabrina, and Sabrina gets up to confront him. After a anxious confrontation, Sabrina & the young male growl & swat at each other, but don't fight. Sabrina gets comfortable with him, and the two then nuzzle each other. In Supercroc, it is revealed that Sabrina has given birth to two healthy cubs, showing that Sabrina is still a reproductively active female. Unfortunately, for some odd reason, Sabrina had trouble producing enough milk to nurse her cubs. In order to help her out, Suzanne has decided to raise both of her cubs, but in doing so, she destroys Sabrina's bond with them. If they were put back with Sabrina now, she would kill them, like how lions have been known to kill cubs that do not belong to them. Thankfully, Sabrina's cubs are doing fine with their surrogate mom. Weeks after the Mass Break-Out, Sabrina's cubs have been weaned and are eating meat. Category:Creatures With Names Category:Creatures in Saving the Sabretooth Category:Creatures in The Bug House Category:Creatures in Supercroc Category:Mammals Category:Characters Category:Creatures in the Park Category:Pleistocene Animals Category:Creatures Category:Carnivores Category:Animals